


Her Little Love

by flipflop_diva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Collars, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/F, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: “Has kitty been a bad girl today?” Drusilla’s fingers skimmed over the silver tag with the dark glittering letters — K-A-R-A it spelled out — and Kara took a deep breath. This was always the time of day she loved best.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Drusilla (BtVS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Her Little Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> This was supposed to have been done a couple days ago, but someone wrote the wrong deadline on my calendar. No idea who that could have been xD I'm so sorry this is late, VampirePaladin, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I could not get the idea for this pairing out of my head!

“Has kitty been a bad girl today?” Drusilla’s fingers skimmed over the silver tag with the dark glittering letters — K-A-R-A it spelled out — before skimming down further and smearing through the mud splattered across the red and blue outfit.

In her lap, Kara kept her expression mournful. She’d actually had a pretty decent day, stopping a group of people who were intent on trafficking some alien refugees, but Drusilla considered any day that resulted in people being left alive as a bad one. And Kara didn’t want to think about her work anyway. 

This was her relaxing time, her time to get away from everything else, and just be. Free from heroics and responsibilities and all the thoughts in her head. Free from worrying about who was plotting what and how she could fix everything that seemed wrong. Free to just be with the one person who never judged her or expected her to be anything other than who she was.

“Will kitty need to be punished today?” Drusilla’s voice was soft and melodic, in sharp contrast to what she was asking. Her fingers were still moving along her little pet’s body, now gliding over her calves and her thighs and finally ending up between her legs.

Kara whined softly, her eyes half closed as Drusilla played with her. She knew Drusilla would take her noise to mean yes.

“Kitty needs a bath, and then she needs to see stars,” Drusilla mused. “Yes. Kitty would like that.”

Kara whined again, her eyes falling all the way shut, as she felt Drusilla’s hands move up her body and latch on to her uniform, pulling the cloth off her inch by inch until it was free from her arms, free from her legs, and she was lying across Dru’s lap in just her panties and bra.

A few moments later and those were gone too, leaving Kara completely bare except for the red collar and the silver tag fastened around her neck, a small weigh to remind her who she was and where she belonged.

“Bath time for kitty,” Drusilla purred now, her hands gliding up and down Kara’s body, and then she bent forward, her lips fastening around one of Kara’s breasts, sucking and licking and leaving a trail of saliva across her nipple that had Kara shuddering slightly in the cool room. 

Drusilla repeated the process with Kara’s other breast, and then she moved on, licking and lapping at Kara’s neck and her stomach and her hands and her legs and just about her entire body, until Kara was covered with a fine sheen of moisture that left her almost shivering despite the heat that was pooling deep in her belly.

Kara felt Drusilla move away from her then, and she struggled to open her eyes. Dru was smiling down at her, that beaming, adoring smile she always gave her.

“Kitty was so dirty,” Drusilla cooed, “But kitty deserves to see stars. Yes, she does. Does kitty want to see stars?”

Kara managed to focus long enough to nod, the tag on her collar clinking just a little, before Drusilla slipped a hand under Kara’s lower back and the other under her upper thighs and lifted her, bringing her vulva in line with her mouth.

Kara caught sight of the glint of teeth before Drusilla dipped her head, her tongue delving into Kara, her lips sucking on the folds of her labia before coming up to wrap around her clit.

Kara moaned and let her eyes fall closed again as Drusilla licked and lapped and sucked on her. This was her favorite part of their time together — the moments before her orgasm when Dru would build her up, when the heat in her belly spread throughout her body, when her muscles would tighten and every sound and sensation centered directly on the woman between her legs.

Drusilla spread Kara’s legs wider and slipped her tongue deep inside, thrusting in and out and all around.

Kara felt herself begin to tremble, her fingers desperately trying to latch on to something but there was nothing but hard floor.

She tried to move, but Drusilla was so strong — so, so strong — holding her tight against her face, her legs still dangling in the air as Drusilla fucked her with her tongue, over and over and over, until Kara couldn’t help but give in, waves of pleasure crashing over her and she cried out, her muscles seizing around Drusilla’s tongue that never stopped moving even as her orgasm began to ebb.

Finally, Drusilla lifted her head, then dipped it once more to give Kara one last quick nip, before setting her lower half down.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open as Dru’s sticky hand reached out to pet her hair and her face.

“That’s a good kitty,” she murmured. “Did kitty see stars?”

Kara nodded, feeling the silver of her tag move against her skin.

“Good kitty,” Drusilla said. “There is much more for kitty to like about today.”

She smiled then, fangs and all, and Kara shivered slightly. She had been hoping Drusilla would say that.


End file.
